


Jump is best when fought over

by maydreamer



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Gen, spoilers for movie 2? kind of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydreamer/pseuds/maydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble; Zenzou buys Jump in a timeline without Gintoki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump is best when fought over

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Movie #2. Which was awesome, by the way. But that is a discussion for another day.
> 
> I've always liked Gintoki/Zenzou interactions, and the lack of fic for them saddens me ): So here is my little contribution... ~~even though they don't even get to interact~~

It was a Monday. In Zenzou’s world, this meant The Day Jump Comes Out. It was therefore crucial for him to make it to the convenience store of the most convenience so he could purchase the latest weekly issue of Shonen Jump. 

Night was beginning to fall; most people were at home at this time, sharing a wholesome hotpot dinner amongst family members and engaging in a healthy banter. Well, Zenzou had no such family, but it was still best to buy his Jump quickly and then hurry on home. His ass was beginning to throb, clearly disliking the chill that was settling with the evening mist. He could hardly wait to get out of this cold and warm up his ass with some Preparation H (the suppository kind) while curled about his couch with his Jump.

He reached the convenience store with little trouble. There it was, perched on the top shelf of the magazine rack—his beautiful, precious Shonen Jump. There was only one left, and _ahh_ , it was a double issue too! Life was good. Life would be better if he was cured of his hemorrhoids, but as long as he had his Preparation H he could pull through. He made his way over to his Jump easily and placed his hand on it. 

There. The magazine was in his grasp. He picked it up from the shelf and turned halfway before he stopped. There was something different about the magazine, something odd about the weight in his hand. Like something was missing—as if he shouldn’t be holding it and there should be something stopping him and yet there _wasn’t_. Details were important to a ninja. Needless to say, Hattori Zenzou of the former Oniwabanshuu had been trained since birth to notice the littlest nuances. Something was off-balance in the world and in his Jump.

He looked back down at the issue of Jump. Wait, wasn’t this Akamaru Jump? Ahh, no wonder. Those always fooled him.

Placing the deceiving Jump back onto the shelf, he left the convenience store (while accidentally bumping into an old granny outside the entrance and apologizing briefly) and headed home with an unpleasant taste in his mouth. He didn’t look back.


End file.
